Qui l'aurait cru!
by titelolo
Summary: ABANDONNÉELa veille du retour à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, Lily se rend enfin compte qu'elle aime James. Mais quelle ne sera pas sa surprise lorsque James tombera amoureux de Pétunia!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut salut! Bon je voulais juste préciser que c'est ma première fic donc sa ne sera peut-être pas aussi bon que les autres mais bon je tente ma chance!**

**Dis clamer : bon a force de le lire vous le savez, tout est a J.K. Rowling sauf quelques personnages que j'ai inventé**

**Ah oui et au risque de paraître gossante…une review ferait mon bonheur!bon ben je vais vous laisser lire!**

Quelque part en banlieue de Londres…  


-Tu sais quoi Leila?

-Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire!

- Eh bien…euh…tu sais j'ai bien réfléchi cet été et euh…

Lily prit une grande inspiration avant de révéler à sa meilleure amie une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire de sa vie entière.

-J'aime Potter, voila! Mais dit quelque chose voyons, marmonna t'elle avec un subit intérêt tout particulier pour ses souliers.

-Ne le prends pas mal Lily, mais il était temps!

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une délicieuse teinte rosée. Maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle ne commettrais pas de bêtise en disant cela à James, ce dernier lui ayant déclarer sa flamme à la fin de leur sixième année.

-Mais tu ne sais pas le plus beau, se réjouit-elle.ce soir nous les recevons à souper, lui et ses parents!

-Mais c'est merveilleux! Tu pourras enfin tenter ta chance!

Lily était aux anges! Bien sûr, si cela c'était produit un an ou deux auparavant, elle aurait tout fait pour l'éviter, mais maintenant, les choses avaient changés, et elle avait bien l'intention de conquérir son cœur… enfin, par elle-même cette fois-ci!

Au même moment, dans une somptueuse demeure de Godric's Hollow 

-Tu sais quoi Patmol?

-Et bien dis le moi!

-Humm… et bien…

James prit une grande inspiration, car ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas si facile.

-Je n'aime plus Lily!

-Fiou, un moment donné j'ai cru que t'allais en faire une overdose! Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais bon sang cornedrue il était temps!

-J'imagine… Mais il y a un problème! Ses parents sont de bons amis des miens et ce soir…nous allons souper chez eux. (dîner pour les français)

-Pas de chance jamesounet, je passe la soirée chez mumus, je lui avais promis ma dernière soirée!

Le visage de James s'assombrit aussitôt. Il se retrouvait coincé à passer la soirée seul avec Lily, autrement il aurait sauté de joie mais là… Il savait bien que ses parents l'obligeraient à lui tenir compagnie! Quelle poisse!

Le soir même chez Lily…

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Leila était partie, et Lily devenait de plus en plus nerveuse à l'idée de revoir James. C'est fou ce qu'il avait pu lui manquer en deux petits mois!

_« Tu vas voir James, tu ne pourras pas me résister, je sais que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime! Rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer!»_

En ajoutant une dernière touche de crayon noir sur le tour de ses yeux émeraudes, elle sursauta et traça une longue ligne le long de sa joue en attendant la sonnette.

-Ah zut! Où est le démaquillant? Bon sang je vais être en retard!

-Lilyyy! Nos invités sont là! Retentit la voix de mrs Evans du bas des escaliers.

-Oui maman j'arrive tout de suite, cria Lily en attrapant la fichue bouteille de démaquillant.

Après avoir enlevé la vilaine trace, la jeune femme dévala l'escalier en vitesse. Elle ne savait si son cœur battait si vite parce qu'elle venait de courir ou parce que le fait de savoir James chez elle l'angoissait. Puis, elle l'aperçu, assis confortablement dans un fauteuil.

_« Diable ce qu'il est sexy!» _pensa-elle. Tout à coup, la voix stridente de sa «charmante» sœur Pétunia la sortit de ses pensées.

-Liiiiiiilyyyy! Bouge un peu on dirait un écrevisse!

-Ah tu me rassures, je ne te ressemble pas entièrement! Railla l'interpellée.

Pétunia partit bouder dans son coin, non sans un petit «tu me le paieras, sorcière!» Ce fut dans l'étonnement le plus complet qu'elle vit James courir à sa suite pour… la consoler? Oh non, elle devait rêver!

Point de vue James

À peine sommes-nous arrivés que je m'effondre dans un fauteuil des plus confortables. Je vois ma mère me sermonner du coin de l'œil, tel que je la connais elle n'oserait jamais en public! Mais je m'en fous, je suis crevé moi! Elle ne sait de toute évidence pas ce que c'est que de rentrer d'un entraînement de Quidditch avec Sirius!

Tout à coup, je l'aperçois, tel un ange descendant du ciel… serait-ce la sœur de Lily? Cela m'étonnerait fort, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, son contraire tout craché! Mes doutes se confirment, car mrs Evans

s'approche de moi avec la merveilleuse jeune femme et me la présente comme étant sa benjamine Pétunia (qui me serre la main à l'instant), en rajoutant que son aînée Lily ne devrait pas tarder. C'est étrange, j'ai reçu comme…un choc, au contact de sa peau de satin…

Puis, comme si elle n'aurait pas pu rester là où elle était, Lily descend les escaliers… Je m'étais à peine soucié de son absence! Patmol ferait une crise cardiaque s'il m'entendait penser ça! Oh et puis il ne manquait que ça, Lily me fixe depuis maintenant une bonne longue minute. Alors que j'essaye de mon mieux d'éviter son regard, la douce voix de Pétunia me sort de mes pensées. Elle s'adresse à Lily.

-Liiiiiiilyyyy! Bouge un peu on dirait un écrevisse!

Si vous saviez comme j'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la tête de Lily! Pétunia me regarda avec un joli sourire, sûrement contente de ma réaction. Puis la réplique fuse.

-Ah tu me rassures, je ne te ressemble pas entièrement! Railla l'interpellée, en me regardant pour vérifier si je ris de sa réplique. Non mais quel culot!

Oh mais cette imbécile vient d'attrister ma jolie fleur! Bravo Lily! Je cours à l'instant pour la consoler (pétunia bien sûr) sous les yeux ronds de Lily.

**Voila pour mon premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! (par review bien sur!)**

**titelolo**


	2. Un soupercomment dire mouvementé

**Saluuu! Je reviens en force avec un deuxième chapitre! Merci à titemarie, Miss Hell Black et Lotis et Lola pour les super reviews! Je voulais aussi dire que je ne mettrai pas de datte fixe pour poster mes chapitres donc je suis désolée si sa fait une semaine que je vous fait languir.**

**Ah oui et j'oubliais, il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans mes stats… 122 visites, 3 rewiews! (oui je sais je suis tenace)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chap. 2 : un souper…comment dire…mouvementé!**

Point de vue Lily

Quoi! Mais…mais c'est impossible! James ne peut pas aller consoler Pet! C'est…Moi qu'il aime! Celle là elle va regretter d'avoir OSÉ mettre ses sales pattes sur MON James! Ho non je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça.

J'ai attendu bien trop d'années pour enfin m'avouer qu'il me plaisait, et je n'ai certainement pas endurer tous ces «Lily veux tu sortir avec moi?» pour rien!

-Lily, Pétunia, voulez-vous mettre la table?

-Mais… maman..

-Pardon Lily, je crois que je n'ai pas bien formulé ma phrase : Lily et Pétunia mettez la table! S'exclame ma mère.

En soupirant, je vais chercher les assiettes, les verres et les ustensiles. Pétunia ne vient pas. Je met les assiettes autour de la table. Pétunia n'est toujours pas là. Puis les verres. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait! Oh et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, j'ai l'habitude!

Point de vue général

Tout le monde est réuni autour de la table, prêts à savourer la dinde spécial Evans. Tous sauf les parents de Lily, qui savent pourtant très bien que leurs filles vont profiter de l'occasion pour s'insulter. C'est alors que Pétunia prend la parole.

-Alors James, commença-elle, comment cela ce fait-il que tu ais eu le malheur de connaître ma sœur?

Mrs Evans s'étouffa avec sa bouché en entendant cela.

-Euh… et bien j'ai eu l'occasion de la croiser dans les couloirs ici et là.

-PARDON! S'écria Lily.

Cette fois ce fut toute la table qui s'arrêta de manger.

-Me croiser dans les couloirs? Tu rigoles j'espère! Ce n'est pas toi qui me suivais partout comme un caniche? Continua-elle.

-Non Lily, tu me confonds avec ton énorme ego, répliqua James le plus calmement du monde.

Pétunia étouffa un petit rire que l'on pu à peine entendre dans le silence qui pesait. Lily était à la fois totalement humiliée et folle de rage. Comment Pouvait-il lui dire ça. Ce fut sa soeur qui fit déborder le vase.

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu n'as pas de petit ami depuis 4 ans.

- Ah parce que tu te crois mieux? Répliqua Lily en furie. Avec ton cou deux fois trop long on dirait une girafe!

-Et toi avec tes cheveux carottes!

-Blondasse!

-Monstre!

-Asperge!

-Tomate!

James suivait cet échange sans trop comprendre. Décidément, les filles Evans étaient plus doués pour toucher où sa fait mal que pour trouver des insultes! Il décida de prendre les choses en main.

-ÇA SUFFIT! Hurla-il.

Pour la deuxième fois tout ne fut que silence. Ce fut Johan Potter qui vint le briser.

-Et bien, merci pour ce fabuleux repas, mais devons partir.

-Vous êtes sûre? Demanda mrs Evans en jetant des coups d'œil furieux à ces deux filles.

-Nous ne voulons pas plus nous imposer. Allez viens James.

-Mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase qu'ils eurent déjà transplané pour Godric's Hollow. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que les Evans étaient furieux.

-Dans vos chambres tout de suite! Cria leur père.

Ce ne fut pas sans un «on n'est plus gamines» et «la ferme sorcière» de leur part. Lily s'effondra sur son lit. Demain, poudlard! Enfin, la belle vie recommencerait. Les études, les balades près du lac, les sorties à pré-au-lard et les fameux bals...en voila sa définition.

* * *

Lily et sa mère étaient en route pour King cross. Un mélange de hâte et d'appréhension envahissait la jeune femme. Qu'allait-il se paser une fois qu'elle retrouverait James? Et comment expliquer les insultes qu'il lui avait dites? Voila ce qui la tenaillait.

Après avoir non sans quelques difficultés embarqué sa malle et la cage de sa chouette dans un chariot et les éternelles embrassades, Lily dit au revoir à sa mère et franchit la barrière magique la séparant du poudlard express. Au loin, elle pu apercevoir Leila lui faire des grands signes de la main. Elle courut tout de suite vers elle, traînant tant bien que mal ses affaires.

-Alors ce fameux souper?

**Voila pour ce deuxième chapitre. Je sais il n'est pas très long, mais je me suis dépêchée pour vous en laisser un pendant que j'allais en vacances. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Ah oui et vous pouvez laisser des reviews, même des toutes petites car ça me fait plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer! Encore un énième merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait!**

**titelolo**


	3. mot de révérence

**Salut salut! Voici voila titelolo! Comment sa j'ai l'air ridicule? Enfin bref, passons! Ce que je veux vous dire premièrement, rangez IMMÉDIATEMENT votre carabine a plombs! Je vous supplie a genoux de ne pas m'assassiner pour ce retard…**

**Deuxièmement, la partie cruciale de la chose…( je prend mon souffle ((rangez moi cette carabine!))) je crois que je vais laisser tomber cette fic pour un bout de temps…en fait, c'est comme une pause... je vais peut-être et je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE la reprendre un jour ou bien la réécrire. **

**Ma raison? Mon manque flagrant de talent pour écrire! C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois que j'ai écrit une bonne histoire! Mais pour l'instant, j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche… depuis plusieurs semaines d'ailleurs! Je vais peut-être en faire une nouvelle un jour, ou alors continuer celle-ci comme je l'ai dit plutôt… **

**Sur cette fin mélodramatique avec une suggestive petite pointe sadique pour ceux qui se meurent d'avoir la suite de ma fic (moi vantarde? Non mais!), je vous dis chaw, et a la prochaine!**

**°°°gardez le sourire!°°°**

**°OoO°-Avec les compliments de TiTeLoLo-°OoO°**


End file.
